Welcome to Maids and Butlers Cafe
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Chap 1. Kamui menjadi butler magang di sebuah cafe X. Secara tidak sengaja, dia bertemu dengan Fuuma. Fuuma memberitahukan sesuatu pada kamui dan membuat Kamui jadi kesal. Dan, mulailah hari sial kamui kerja di cafe tersebut...


**Fic X-1999 pertama ku XD tp, ceritanya bakal di crossover-kan dengan anime lain! Hhe :D**

**Ok… maaf jika rada OOC, AU, TYPO, de el el… hhe :D**

**Ok… selamat menikmati XDDD

* * *

**

Disclamer: CLAMP

hasil kolab dengan adik kelasku, Rin XDDD

* * *

**Welcome to Maids and Butlers Café**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

****KAMUI POV**

Ya, selamat datang di sebuah café yang terkenal di Tokyo, _Maids_ and _Butlers_ _Café_. Aku, Kamui Shirou, merupakan _butler_ magang disana. Aku menjadi perkerja _part_-_time_ disana. Entah kenapa, pemilik _café_ yang bernama Karen itu, menerimaku sebagai _butler_ tanpa syarat. Liat saja ke deretan orang yang berdiri di belakangku. Mereka yang tidak lolos audisi, malah menangis-nangis gaje. Misal, kalau aku tidak keterima, aku gak bakalan lebai begitu.

Ok, sekarang aku lagi bersiap untuk hari pertama kerja. Aku memakai setelan baju _butler_ seperti _Sebastian_ _Michaelis_ dari anime _Kuroshitsuji_. Tentu, tampangku juga ganteng seperti _Sebastian_ bukan? Ok, saya bercanda! Saya tidak narsis kok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang ganti bagi para _butler_ (kebetulan, saat itu aku sendiri yang berada di ruangan). Orang yang mengetuk itu masuk dan memanggil namaku. Dia seorang pria dengan paras ganteng nan sedikit cantik, Subaru Sumeragi.

"Kamui! Ayo, sudah selesai bersiapnya? Hari ini pertama kau kerja lho!" ucap Subaru.

Aku menengok kearah pria tersebut. Ya, dia adalah tetangga di apartemen tempat tinggalku. Berkat dia juga, aku mendapatkan kerja part-time yang baru setelah sebelumnya, keluar dari sebuah swalayan. Aku tersenyum kearah Kak Subaru. "Ah? Selamat pagi! Kak Subaru!"

Kak Subaru cengo. Aku mengangkat alisku heran. Kak Subaru hanya memegang kepalanya seolah-olah dia pusing. "Hh… Nih orang lagi telmi apa? Sekarang kan sudah jam 3 sore! Masa disebut pagi sih?"

Kak Subaru berjalan kearahku. Dia memukulkan diriku menggunakan nampan kayu. Aku melihat padanya dan dia tersenyum. "Ayo, kita mulai kerja! Karen-san sudah memanggil kita!"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana para karyawan berkumpul.

Sesampai di ruangan itu, seseorang mendekatiku dengan ceria. Dia memakai baju _maid_ dan dia itu seorang cewek imut dan sangat muda umurnya. "Kamui-san!"

Aku tersenyum. "Ah! Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Cewek itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, muncul telinga kucing di kepalanya. Dia menggegam tanganku. "Aku Yuzuhira Nekoi! Kelas 2 SMP! Umur 14 tahun! Salam kenal, Kamui-san!"

Aku mengangguk dengan sweatdrop di pipiku. "Ah… Iya… Aku Kamui Shirou… Umur 16 tahun kelas 1 SMA. Salam kenal, Yuzuhira…"

Yuzuhira mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, muncul seorang cewek berambut hitam, lurus, panjang seperti bintang iklan sampo terkenal. Dia juga memakai baju _maid_ layaknya para cewek-cewek yang berkerja disana. Dia menjulurkan tangannya. "Arashi, salam kenal!"

Aku sedikit merinding dengan ucapannya. Ya, gayanya bicaranya begitu dingin nan sinis. Dia begitu cewek yang sepertinya sifatnya begitu ganas. Setelah berkenalan, dia mengambil nampan dan pergi ke depan untuk bekerja. Yuzuhira menengok padaku.

"Walau terlihat dingin, kak Arashi itu baik lho! Tenang aja ya, Kak Kamui!"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Yuzuhira pun berlari menuju tempatnya _stand_ _by_ untuk mulai bekerja. Kak Subaru menepuk pundakku. "Ayo! Jangan cengo! Mari kita mulai kerja!"

Aku mengangguk dan pergi ke tempat aku _stand_ _by_…

Ya, setelah diberi instruksi, aku mulai berkerja. Pengunjung disini begitu banyak. Kebanyakan sih, para perempuan yang mengejar Kak Subaru dan para laki mengejar Kak Arashi dan Yuzuhira. Sayangnya, mereka sudah mempunyai pacar masing-masing. Sedangkan aku…

Aku masih menjadi seorang jomblo disini.

Ok, hari ini hari pertamaku kerja! Aku harus semangat demi kelangsungan hidupku dimana semua semakin mahal.

Kringg… Kriingg…

Ah, itu tamu 2 orang cewek! Ok, cara pertama, suguhkan mereka dengan senyuman!

"Selamat datang di _maids_ _and_ _butlers_ _café_!" senyumku.

Cewek-cewek itu langsung terdiam dan sedikit _blush_. Masih dengan senyumku, aku bertanya pada mereka. "Anda mau dilayani oleh _butler_ atau _maid_?"

2 orang itu menjawab dengan malu kalau mereka ingin dilayani oleh _butler_. Karena saat itu kak Subaru masih melayani meja lain, akulah yang melayani mereka berdua.

"Karena butler Kak Subaru sedang berkerja, saya akan melayani anda berdua! Perkenalkan, saya Kamui! _Butler_ baru disini! Salam kenal!"

Cewek itu masih terdiam dengan gaya malu-malu. Aku pun membawa mereka ke meja untuk 2 orang dekat tembok. Aku memberikan buku menu untuk menulis pesanannya. "Baiklah, saya bisa memanggil kalian menggunakan sebutan apa?"

Cewek itu kelihatan bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, saya akan memanggil kalian dengan sebutan _hime_! Baiklah, apa yang para _hime_ pesan untuk hari ini?"

"Eer… Ti… Tiramisu 2 buah… Dan… _Banana_ _Split_… 1 porsi…"

Aku tersenyum dan segera berjalan untuk mengantarkan kertas pesanan dua cewek itu menuju _bartender_. "Baiklah… Pesanan paling lambat datang dalam waktu 10 menit! Silakan menunggu!"

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, aku mengantarkan pesanan kedua orang tadi. Ya, masih dengan senyuman 'mematikan'ku, aku mengantarkan pesanan mereka. "Ini, tiramisu dan _Banana_ _Split_-nya! Selamat menikmati, para _hime_ yang cantik!"

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan 2 cewek yang kulayani tadi setelah aku bilang hal tersebut pada mereka. Maklum, di _café_ ini, kami harus melayani para pengunjung bah seorang putri dan raja. Kami, hanyalah _butler_ dan _maid_-nya. Ok, aku kembali ke tempat _bartender_ dimana para _butler_ dan _maid_ yang nganggur, diam. Saat jam aku kerja, ada sekitar 5 _maid_ dan 6 _butler_ yang berkerja. Diantaranya aku, Kak Subaru, Kak Arashi, dan Yuzuhira.

Aku hanya menghela napas karena aku baru dapat 1 klien hari itu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Aku pun menghampiri orang tersebut. Ya, 2 pria tinggi yang berpakaian sangat rapi seperti seorang karyawan. Aku tentu mengeluarkan senjata andalanku. Ya, senyuman. "Selamat datang tuan-tuan! Anda ingin dilayani oleh _maid_ atau _butler_?"

Salah satu pria tinggi berambut hitam dan berkacamata hitam menjawab, "_Butler_! Tolong _butler_ yang biasa melayani saya!"

Aku mengangkat alis. Sumpahnya nih orang! Udah tahu aku butler baru disini. Siapa yang biasa melayaninya tentu aku tidak tahu. AKu pun bertanya kembali padanya. "Anu, maksud tuan siapa?"

"Ah, Tentu saja pacarku yang tersayang Su-"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lemparan nampan mendarat tepat di perpotongan antara mata dan hidung orang berkacamata itu. Aku yang kaget, melihat pada orang yang melempar benda tersebut. Orang itu hanya melihatku dengan _death_ _glare_-nya. "Tolong kau layani mereka ya, Kamui!"

Aku gemetaran melihat Kak Subaru yang sudah memasang wajah bagaikan _shinigami_. Ok, aku tahu kalau kak Subaru marah, semua akan hancur. Dulu pernah kejadian di apartemen. Kak Subaru yang kesal gara-gara seseorang nyembunyiin remote tv-nya, kekuatan _Onmyouji_-nya keluar. Ya, kak Subaru memang berasal dari keluarga yang mempunyai kekuatan _onmyouji_. Dan dia juga bukan berasal dari keluarga _onmyouji_ biasa. Dia berasal dari klan Sumeragi. Sumeragi, _gan!_ Su-Me-Ra-Gi! Klan _onmyouji_ terhebat se-JEPANG! Mau kuulang? Oh… Sudah paham? Bagus!

Ok! Kembali ke cerita…

Setelah pertengkaran yang SUDAH BIASA terjadi antara tamu bernama Seishirou Sakurazuka dan _butler_ bernama Subaru Sumeragi, aku menunjukan meja dimana kedua tamu cowok tersebut duduk. Aku memberikan menu makanan yang bisa mereka pesan. Dengan cepatnya, kurang dari 1 menit, tamu bernama Seishirou itu, memesan. "Aku kopi panas dan omelet!"

Aku mengangguk dan mencatat pesanannya. Ya, pesanannya memang masih waras! Sekarang giliran orang yang rambutnya rada jabrik. Jabrik juga sih, gak! Tapi, benar-benar, susah ngejelasinnya! Yang jelas untuk di-deskripsi-kan _mah, _tubuhnya begitu tinggi!

Ok, kukeluarkan senjata mautku kedua, bertanya cara panggilan! "Anu… Anda berdua ingin dipanggil apa?"

PAK Seishirou dengan mudahnya bilang, "Seishirou-sama!"

"Ah… Ya…" jawab lemahku.

Aslinya, di dalam hatiku, aku sudah mengomel._ "Kalau gue bukan butler disini, gue gak sudi manggil loe pakai embel-embel –sama!"_

Pria teman pak Seishirou ini terdiam. Dia terus melihat buku menu yang mungkin, membuatnya dia pusing saking tertulis 2011 macam makanan di _café_ X ini. _Lah_? Kok kaya nama tahun ya?

Setelah aku menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya yang dipesan oleh tamu satunya, merupakan secangkir kopi hitam. KOPI! Aku menunggu selama 5 menit hingga pegal, letih, lesu, lemas, dan lain-lain, kau hanya memesan secangkir kopi seharga 130 Yen?

Kamui! Sabar… Sabar… Kau harus sabar menghadapi tamu seperti ini… Kalau kau gak sabar, bagaimana kamu ngehadapin ini tamu dikemudian hari?

"Baiklah, pesanan akan datang paling lambat 10 menit. Selamat menunggu!" ucapku kesal.

Saat aku mau berjalan ke _bartender_, tiba-tiba, seseorang menggegam tanganku. "Tunggu!"

Aku menoleh pada orang tersebut. Ya, orang yang menarik tanganku itu adalah orang yang hanya memesan secangkir kopi. Awalnya aku mau bilang "_Heh! Apaan sih! Lepasin napa?"_. Tapi, tidak bisa! Ingat status kalau aku adalah _butler_-nya disini.

"Ada apa, tuan?"

"Sebutkan namamu!" ucapnya.

_Hello!_ _Ask your name? _ Nih orang pikun kali, _ye!_. Tadi kan sebelum duduk di bangku ini, aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku? Masa dia lupa lagi? itu hanya sekitar 8 menit yang lalu! Aku menjawab suruhannya daripada aku di _death glare_ oleh Karen-san karena tidak melayani tamu dengan baik.

"Kamui! Kamui Shirou!"

Tamu itu menyeringai licik. OMG! Serem amat nih orang pas menyeringai. Lebih serem dari _Ichimaru_ _Gin_ dari _BLEACH_! Tapi… Mulutnya gak sepanjang _Ichimaru_ _Gin_ kok! Dan, tidak ada kuping rubah serta buntut rubahnya.

"Aku Fuuma Monou! Ingat namaku, Kamui!"

'Ingat namaku?' _Hello_! Harusnya itu aku yang bilang! Dia lupa namaku saat aku memperkenalkan diri pertama kali. Ah! Sudahlah! Aku gak mau ambil pusing! Kalau dia buat aku pusing, aku lempar nampan kayu yang ada di tanganku ini seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kak Subaru ke pa- *_salah_* ke Seishirou-sama! Aku pun langsung pergi ke _bartender_ tanpa menghiraukannya. Aku gak peduli bagaimana reaksinya setelah memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Ah, EGP banget deh!

**NORMAL POV**

Fuuma melihat kepergian Kamui untuk mengantarkan pesanannya dan temannya yang bernama Seishirou itu. Dia pun kembali ke posisi awalnya setelah mencegat Kamui untuk hal yang gak penting (untuk Fuuma, mungkin itu penting!). Seishirou mulai menggoda -?- Fuuma. "Ui! Kau kenapa mencegat tuh anak? Emang sih, dia manis! Tapi, kayanya galak deh!"

Fuuma menyeringai licik. "Dia kayanya orang yang asyik untuk dikerjain!"

"Dikerjain?"

Kali ini, Fuuma sudah tersenyum seperti _Aizen_ _Sousuke_ dari _BLEACH_ dan gayanya juga sama, tangan kirinya menahan wajahnya. "Kau akan menjadi milikku, Kamui!"

Seishirou hanya bisa menghela napas. Lalu, dia memanggil seseorang. "Oh! Subaru-chan yang manis! Sini do-"

BLETAK…

Subaru melempar nampan kayunya lagi ke tempat yang sama saat dia melempar nampan itu. "SUDAH KUBILANG, DI TEMPAT KERJA, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!" dengan muka yang sangat merah.

**KAMUI POV**

Huh… Apa-apaan sih orang itu? SKSD banget!

Btw… Aku merasa, aku pernah melihat dia disuatu tempat. Tapi, ingatan manusia pasti pernah salah. Itu pasti cuma perasaanku saja! Ya! Cuma perasaanku saja!

Saat aku sedang bergumam, seseorang menjedukan nampannya di belakang kepalaku. Aku yang kesal dan merasa sakit, menoleh padanya. "HEI! SAKIT TAHU GAK SIH, KAK SORATA!"

Ya, koki yang memasak pesanan ini adalah Kak Sorata. Dia terlihat begitu _easy_ _going_. Tapi, sayangnya, saking teralu _easy_ _going_, dia suka asal ngecapruk saat orang lain berbicara. Padahal, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Heh, anak baru! Anterin pesanan itu pada 2 orang langganan kita itu!" ucapnya.

"Aku punya nama, Kak Sorata!" kesalku. Rasanya, aku ingin bogem mulutnya. Tapi, aku teringat kata-kata Kak Subaru kalau Kak Sorata itu sangat baik. Yaah… Aku menyimpan kembali kepalan tanganku dan menerima nampan yang membawa 2 cangkir kopi dan sepiring omelet.

Aku membawanya pada kedua tamuku yang salah satunya orang yang SKSD itu. Kusembunyikan wajah kesalku dan diganti dengan senyuman. Sesampai di meja mereka, aku menyimpan pesanan mereka. Tapi, untuk omelet, kutahan dulu. Aku bertanya pada Seishirou-sama mengenai tulisan di atas omeletnya. Seishirou-sama menjawab dengan riang, "Tolong tuliskan 'Su-chan' dengan emot _love_ ya!"

_Love? Hello! I'm butler, you know? _Emot seperti itu kan biasanya digunakan oleh para _maid_! Ah, sudahlah! Dia rajaku dan aku _butler_-nya! Aku harus menerima pesanannya. Dengan pelan dan so-imut, aku menuliskan apa yang diinginkan oleh Seishirou-sama itu!

Hasilnya… Cukup imut untuk seukuran cowok!

Aku memberikannya pada Seishirou-sama. Seishirou-sama langsung mengangkat omelet tersebut dan menunjukan pada Kak Subaru. "Subaru! Lihat ini! Lihat ini!"

Kak Subaru kaget. Gak sengaja, segelas _lemon_ _tea_ hampir lepas dari tangannya. Wajahnya langsung merah matang. Dia pun tidak menghiraukan Seishirou-sama. Setelah menyimpan _lemon_ _tea_ di meja pelanggan, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi, saat berjalan, dia malah menabrak meja dekat kamar mandi. Aku dan Seishirou-sama hanya bisa memasang tampang _no_ _expression_. Aku bergumam. "Seishirou-sama, anda sudah membuat Kak Subaru salting! Memang, sebenarnya, siapa anda sebenarnya?"

Seishirou-sama menjawab dengan dingin. "Ah? Saya itu seorang karyawan di…"

"Bukan! Hubungan anda dengan Kak Subaru!" potongku.

"Oh? Saya pacarnya!"

Aku terdiam. Setelah waktu berjalan sekitar 5 detik, aku menengok kearah Seishirou-sama. "WHAT? ANDA PACARNYA YANG SERING BUAT DIA MARAH ITU?"

"Marah?"

_Ups! Keceplosan!_

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah! Tidak usah dianggap! Lupakan saja! Hahaha…"

Oh tidak! Kak Subaru pasti membunuhku! Aku keceplosan apa yang harus tidak kuucapkan! Sampai di rumah, siap-siap dimarahin deh! Sudah _mah, _duit untuk hidup sudah menipis. Bagaimana untuk perbaikan apartemen kalau hancur gara-gara Kak Subaru marah padaku? Ah… Sudahlah! Kak Subaru gakkan marah sampai menghancurkan apartemenku, kok! Kalau hancur beneran, aku tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan!

Seishirou tersenyum. "Memang, apa yang Subaru-chan bicarakan denganmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tapi, aku merasa, leherku seperti ditahan oleh sabit kematian. OMG! Yang berada di depanku ini siapa? Kok… Kaya ada _shinigami?_ _Hello! _ Ini pasangan kekasih begitu seram! Dua-duanya, mempunyai kontrak dengan _Shinigami!_

Tiba-tiba, Fuuma-sama memanggilku. "Kamui!"

Aku menoleh. "Ada apa, Fuuma-sama?"

"Fuuma saja cukup!"

"Baik!"

Akhirnya… Ada orang yang waras juga! Dia minta dipanggil menggunakan nama aslinya! Untung de- Tunggu? Bukannya dia minta dipanggil pakai nama kecilnya? Orang biasa kan, gak suka kalau dirinya dipanggil pake nama kecil. Kok, nih orang nyuruh? Apa maksud dia sebenarnya?

Tenang! Tenang! Kamui Tenang! Jangan terbawa pikiran. _Enjoy_-in aja ini! Lakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh tamu selama masih waras permintaannya!

_Ok… Kita lanjutkan lagi!_

"Ada apa, Fuuma?"

Tiba-tiba, dia menarik tanganku dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telingaku. Aku merasakan napasnya yang panas di telingaku. Dia membisikan sesuatu. "Oi… Maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Aku kaget. "HAH?"

Ya, tampangku saat itu… Entah! Tidak bisa dijelaskan saking abstrak-nya! Apa-apaan nih orang? Baru ketemu sudah… Menginginkan aku menjadi miliknya? _Hello_! Kita baru ketemu… _Err_… 20 menit yang lalu? Daripada aku menjadi milikmu, lebih baik aku jeburin diri ke solokan yang penuh dengan buaya!

_Eh? Tunggu! Memang, buaya muat di solokan ya? _

"Ya! Kau akan…"

KRIIIIINGGGG…

Bunyi alarm dari sebuah HP. Semua tamu disana melihat HP masing-masing. Tapi, yang bergeming hanya satu orang, ya, Seishirou-sama.

"AH! Sudah waktunya! Monou! Ayo kita pergi! Daripada kita dimarahi oleh boss!" ajak Seishrou-sama. Dia langsung memakan omeletnya dengan cepat. Ajaibnya, tidak kesedak!

Dia beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil jasnya. Fu… Kak Fuuma mengikuti Seishirou-sama dan berjalan menuju kasir. Setelah membayar lunas, mereka berjalan ke pintu depan. Sebelum keluar, Kak Fuuma tersenyum padaku. "Besok aku akan datang lagi, Kamui!"

BRAAAK

Keadaan hening sejenak. Aku langsung berteriak. "ARRRGGHHH! AKU SENANG SEKALI KALAU KAU TIDAK KEMARI LAGI, ORANG ANEH!"

Kak Subaru yang muncul dari belakangku, hanya menepuk pundakku. "Sa-Bar!"

Aku hanya bertampang kesal.

_Uuh… Ketemu tuh orang lagi nanti? Lebih baik, mati aja aku!

* * *

_

-**TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**

Ran: Wahaha ! Fic hasil kolab dengan Rin! Watashi no imou-chan! *peluk Rin

Rin: Watashi no onee-sama!

Ichigo: Hh…

Ran: Lho? Kok kau ada disini? Sekarang bukan fic BLEACH lho!

Ichigo: Ah! Suka-suka gue napa! Habisnya, fic BLEACH elu belum di apdet!

Ran: Ah! Aku lagi asik project ama Rin untuk kolab di X-1999. Sabar ya, Ichigo!

Ichigo: *!^*(#^*!

Ran: Hahaha… Fic pertama di fandom X-1999 ini… hasil kerja sama dengan adik kelasku, Rin. *rin melambaikan tangan ala miss universe*. Dia lagi ketagihan baca X-1999. *denger lagu Ex-Dream* OMG… Lagu yang bikin aku nostalgia… Lagu jaman SMP kelas 1 apa kelas 2 ya? ==a Ya, gara-gara kakak sepupu main PS-nya di depan mataku. Hha XDDD

Kamui: Aku masih ingat saat kau menonton kakakmu itu main PS, kau masih sangat polos saat itu.

Ran: Ah ya… Aku salah ==a coz, aku liat kakak main itu pas aku masih SD. Gara-gara itu, aku baca tuh komik. Menang minjem sih… Dan dari dulu, aku memang suka Subaru! Liat aja nama FSku dulu. Sumeragi_ran! Hhe:D

Subaru: Kau seenak jidat memakai namaku! Sini, kucincang kau!

Ran: Kyaaa! GAK MAU! *kabur

Rin: hh.. Ya sudah! Terima kasih yang sudah baca ini fic. Tentu, ini fic hanya humor semata. Coz, di cerita ini memang mau dipusatkan di humornya. Nanti, ada crossover dari anime lain! Hhe.. Rencananya sih, chap selanjutnya bakal kedatangan tamu dari anime Code Geass. Hehehe… Ya sudah! Terima kasih yang sudah baca, apalagi review, like, dan alerts ini fic. Dan, terima kasih banyak! Tunggu episode selanjutnya ya! XDDD Ja'mata!


End file.
